


Antes del alba

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Club de Duelo [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La horda del nigromante ha caído sobre el fuerte. Godric Gryffindor, atrincherado con sus hombres, intenta repeler el ataque. Todas sus esperanzas están puestas en que Salazar Slytherin vuelva con refuerzos. Este fic participa en el Duelo #3 de la Cuarta Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antes del alba

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en el Duelo #3 de la Cuarta Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Rowling creó a Godric, a Salazar y a los inferis. Los nigromantes pertenecen a la cultura popular (oh, lo siento).   
> Mis palabras fueron (entre paréntesis su posición): lápida (37), cabra (61) y precipicio (118).

Godric levantó su espada —y esta brilló en medio de la noche como si fuera una antorcha—, no había lugar dentro de la fortaleza desde donde no se le viera. Si morían, solo quedaría su lápida para recordarlo. Un nombre perdido en el tiempo.

—¡No os paréis ahora! —gritó—. ¡Tirad el aceite! ¡Quemadlos!

El ariete con cabeza de cabra golpeaba con insistencia los muros, intentando abrir un camino. Los inferis, siervos del nigromante, treparlos a mano desnuda. Sus hombres, armados, temblaban como niñas antes de la fiesta de la cosecha.

—¡Si sobrevivimos a esta noche, os juro que mañana viviréis para acostaros con vuestras mujeres!

»¡Pero si intentáis huir, yo mismo os tiraré por el precipicio!

Sacó su varita y apuntó al cadáver que acababa de engancharse contra el baluarte, lanzándolo por los aires. Otros empezaban a conseguirlo y, por primera vez, Godric sintió el miedo de la derrota.

«Salazar, no me falles».

 


End file.
